


Off the Rack

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was eleven when he first found Bill's stash of dirty magazines, but it wasn't until two years later that he did anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Rack

Charlie was eleven years old and looking forward to going off to Hogwarts that autumn the summer that he found Bill's stash of dirty magazines. He didn't let on to Bill that he'd seen them, not then at any rate. Besides, at the age of eleven he found the pictures of naked witches only vaguely interesting in a semi-repellent kind of way.

A couple of years later matters were different. By then Charlie had had his first wet dream and had begun to discover the pleasures of wanking. Finn Mulgrew, his best mate, kept a couple of magazines under his mattress, and let Charlie look at them a few times. When he got back to the Burrow that summer, Charlie decided to see if Bill still kept his in the same hiding place.

They were there, under the loose floorboard by the window in Bill and Charlie's room, exactly where Charlie remembered. He pulled one out and began leafing through it.

Bill liked tits, Charlie realized quickly. Most of the pictures featured witches who had generous endowments in that area, and stroked their plump mounds with half-lidded blissful expressions. One witch could actually lick her own nipple, her pink tongue lapping kittenishly at the hardened flesh. Charlie's breath quickened, watching, and he barely had time to pull his cock out of his pants before he came in a rush. Luckily he didn't spill on the magazine itself, since his cleaning charms were a little sketchy.

Charlie continued to sneak looks at the magazines for the next few weeks, whenever he thought he'd have a little uninterrupted time, but eventually Bill caught him at it.

"Thought so."

Bill's voice from the doorway startled Charlie in the act of replacing the magazine he'd been wanking to that day. He had supposed Bill occupied with supervising the twins while Mum gave Ginny her bath.

"I didn't hurt them," said Charlie defensively.

Bill came the rest of the way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"No," he agreed, "but you didn't always put them back in the same order, so I was pretty sure you'd been looking. I don't mind, really, but I think from now on we should go halves on buying if you're going to use them too."

"That seems fair enough," Charlie admitted. "Where do you get them from, anyway?"

"Martin Horton, usually. Ravenclaw, a year ahead of me. He has loads of pocket money and buys these all the time, but he sells them on to some of us when he's finished with them."

Charlie nodded. "But where does _Martin_ get them from?"

Bill squinted at him. "Why, previously-read magazines not good enough for you?"

"No, that's not it, I just wondered. I mean, obviously there are a bunch of different magazines, but I can't see finding any of them at Flourish and Blotts, you know?"

"True enough," Bill agreed. "There's a little shop in Diagon Alley, down at the dodgy end of it. They sell some. I think Martin actually has subscriptions to several and gets them every month by owl. He uses his middle name and the Hogwarts address; his middle name is the same as his dad's, so that ges around the spell that's supposed to enforce the age restrictions." Bill grinned.

"Clever," said Charlie admiringly. "I guess at the shop they don't care?"

"Not for an extra Sickle or two," agreed Bill. "I'll show you where it is when we go to buy our school books in August."

With that to look forward to, Charlie saved every Knut and Sickle he could for the rest of the summer, earning some by helping Mrs. Diggory de-gnome their garden, since her son Cedric wasn't quite big enough to do a good job yet.

Enchantment was the name of the shop, and it was, as Bill said, down at the dodgy end of Diagon Alley, near Knockturn Alley, but it seemed safe enough although tawdry even to Charlie's eyes. Bill pulled him over to the rack of magazines against the back wall.

"We don't have a lot of time," he reminded Charlie. "Mum thinks we're buying sweets, so we have to go to that shop, too."

"I know." Charlie's mouth had dropped open at the sight of all the magazines. Some of them were discreetly wrapped in brown paper, which Charlie saw the sense of but which certainly made it harder to choose.

Glancing downward, he saw a shelf where the magazines were tied in stacks of what looked like half a dozen each, with a little sign saying, "Mixed odd issues, 75% off bundles only."

Charlie grabbed two sets marked at four Sickles each, figuring that even if not all of the magazines were great, it was still a good bargain. Besides, he might be able to sell on any that he decided he didn't much like, maybe to Finn or some of his other friends.

The wizard behind the till was grey-haired, with a slight cast in one eye, and looked sourly at Charlie when he placed the magazines on the counter.

"You're of age, aren't you?" he growled.

"Er, yes, of course," said Charlie, standing as tall as he could and glad that he had built up a little muscle this summer. If he were as scrawny as Percy or even Bill, the man would never believe he was seventeen.

"Hmmm, all right. That'll be ten Sickles then."

Charlie counted out the coins and snatched up the carrier bag as quickly as he could.

"Aren't you getting anything, Bill?" he asked.

Bill shook his head, saying as soon as they were outside of the shop, "I'll see what Martin has next week."

They hurried to buy some sweets, then, putting the bulging sticky parcels atop of the paper-wrapped magazines in Charlie's carrier bag, and when they met up with the rest of their family at Flourish and Blotts, neither of their parents seemed to notice anything except for a brief admonition from their mum that they were ten minutes late. Charlie could hardly wait to get home and see what exactly he had bought.

He wasn't able really to examine them until late that night, however, as he had to pack his trunk for school and not only his mother but all his younger siblings kept wandering into his room as he did so. Percy especially kept looking wistfully at his older brothers' trunks and talking about how he'd get to go to Hogwarts next year. Charlie had prudently shoved the package into his bed, and with the covers over it no one guessed it was there.

It didn't matter if Bill saw him, of course, but Charlie ducked under the blankets and used a _Lumos_ spell anyway, lest his mother spot a light under their bedroom door when they were supposed to be asleep. The first magazine was one that Martin apparently subscribed to, although luckily it was not an issue that Bill already owned. The cover of this copy of _PlayWizard_ was somewhat torn, and Charlie guessed that was why it had been put into the discount stack. The second magazine was written in German, or at least Charlie thought that was the language, but it too seemed to have good pictures of well-endowed witches, and that was all that mattered.

The next magazine in the first parcel was a different story. Charlie gasped slightly when he realized that instead of witches, it showed mostly _wizards_ , both by themselves and with other men, in twos and even threes. A few of the couples were man-woman, but most of them were two men. Charlie swallowed hard, fascinated despite his discomfort as he watched the image of a blond wizard jerk himself to orgasm, one hand on his prick and the other fondling his balls. Charlie looked more closely when the image repeated its actions, and realized that in fact the man had a finger teasing his arsehole as well.

Gingerly Charlie touched his own through his pajama bottoms. He'd never really considered doing that, but the wizard in the picture was clearly enjoying it very much. Maybe Charlie would have to try it sometime.

"Anything good?" came Bill's voice from across the room.

Charlie stuck his head out from under the moist cave of his covers. "I guess so," he said cautiously.

"Well then, share." Bill held out his hand and Charlie scrambled to give him the magazine in German. He wasn't sure he wanted Bill to see the one with the wizards yet, not until Charlie had had a chance to look at the whole thing and decide how he felt about it.

"Excellent," said Bill happily, peering at the cover in the dim moonlight that filtered through their curtains. He then followed Charlie's example by lighting his wand and disappearing under the blanket, from which Charlie heard him breathing hard and the distinctive sound of flesh on flesh.

Returning to his own magazine and pulling the blanket back over his head, Charlie reached into his pajama bottoms, pulling his cock free from the too-tight fabric -- this pair were ready to pass on to Percy or maybe wait for one of the twins -- and feeling it hard and pulsing in his fist. He fumbled to flip over a few pages, and stopped when he saw a picture that showed two wizards, one kneeling in front of the seated other and sucking him off. The angle was such that Charlie could see that the wizard on his knees was just as excited by the activity as the one being sucked. That surprised him, and he decided that he would have to think about that some other time.

For the moment he was much more interested in the way that the man was getting off from the blow job, his prick sliding purple and shiny with spit in and out between the kneeling man's lips. Charlie spat in his palm and jerked off in the same rhythm that he saw in the picture.

It was awkward, trying to manage the blanket and his wand and the magazine all at the same time and wank, too, but Charlie managed it, his hand busy on his cock as he squinted at the picture and saw its blond subject coming on his stomach in ropy spurts. It didn't take long until Charlie was doing the same.

He cleaned up -- more or less -- with a quick charm and tucked himself back into his pajamas before he emerged, still panting slightly, from under the covers. Bill had evidently finished his own wank and already dozed off, for Charlie could hear his soft even breathing. Charlie slipped out of bed and grabbed up the magazine he'd lent Bill from where it had fallen on the floor. He stacked it with the others, thought a moment, then pulled a shirt out from his still-open trunk and wrapped it around the whole bundle, shoving it underneath some of his other packed clothes. Then he went to sleep himself.

Once at school he decided to space out looking at the magazines, not allowing himself to open more than one new one each week, and in fact sometimes he managed to take a fortnight over each. It turned out that about half of them focused on witches, or witches and wizards together, but the other half featured wizards alone, either solo or in combination. Eventually Charlie let Bill see those, too, but Bill wasn't interested in them the way that Charlie found himself to be. He didn't admit those feelings to his brother, though. Instead he merely shrugged when Bill commiserated that only half of Charlie's purchases had been good.

Charlie even considered trying to find a way to take out a subscription to _Wizard Love_ , his favorite of the magazines and several issues of which had been in his bundles, but it was really too dear for him to manage; he wouldn't have more than a Knut or two a month left over, which meant no trips to Hogsmeade, or at least no purchases at Honeydukes or Zonko's or any of the other shops. Besides, it would be difficult to get around the age problem. He daren't use his father's name in case the owl delivering became confused and took the magazine to the Burrow, and Bill wasn't yet of age either. In the end, Charlie decided simply to wait and make another trip to Enchantment over the Christmas holidays to pick up some more magazines then. Auntie Muriel usually gave each of them a Galleon for Christmas, so he'd have that to spend, although he certainly wouldn't spend it _all_ on magazines since his mum was bound to ask what he'd bought with his auntie's gift.

As he used the magazines over the months, Charlie found that the pictures gradually began to respond to him more and more, seeming almost to flirt. Of course they couldn't vary their activities _too_ much, but they seemed to try to do more of what Charlie clearly liked, hoping to get him to look at their particular pictures longer and more often. Charlie began to notice little details, even, like the way that one wizard kept a steady unvarying rhythm the whole time he was fucking another, but the wizard in a different picture varied his tempo, speeding up and pumping harder as he approached orgasm. Charlie also realized that if he wanted to try fingering his arse in the way that seemed to bring pleasure to a number of the wizards, he had better acquire some good lubricant or improve his spell work to achieve the same effect magically. Most of the pictured wizards seemed to prefer the former, judging by the pots and tubes that Charlie noticed scattered around the rooms in the photographs, and in February he spent a few more precious Sickles in sending away for a jar of lube via owl order.

The day that it arrived he put the usual nighttime spells on his bed, one for silencing and another to ensure that none of his dorm mates could open the bed curtains unexpectedly. Then he rummaged around for his current favorite magazine and flipped it open, settling himself on his side with the open jar of lube within handy reach.

First he slicked a little bit of the slippery stuff on his cock. It felt much nicer than spit or lotion or even the conjured salve that he'd been using. Charlie's lids half-lowered as he stroked himself. He opened his eyes again to see the wizard in the picture grinning and nodding encouragingly. Then the wizard dipped a couple of fingers into his own pot of lube, bent over, and began to show off, fucking his arsehole with his fingers. Charlie took a deep breath, adjusted his position slightly, and tried slipping just one finger inside himself.

It felt -- Charlie couldn't quite decide how it felt. Not _bad_ , certainly, but definitely a little _odd_. He glanced at the magazine and the wizard gave him a thumbs-up while continuing to pump in and out of his arse enthusiastically. Charlie licked his lips. He tried moving his own finger gently, sliding it most of the way out and then back in a few times. After several such thrusts he changed the angle a bit and began to turn his finger a little too. Then he found the spot that he had read about. His eyes widened at the sensation as he brushed over his prostate for the first time. Again, he wasn't totally certain if it was an entirely _good_ feeling, although it was certainly _intense_ , no question there. He gave a few more thrusts and then decided that was enough for the time being; he would experiment again another time, maybe even think about someday getting one the plugs or dildos or other toys that he had also seen in a few of the pictures.

For the time being, though, he pleasured himself in the ways that he was more used to, using his fingernails to scrape lightly over his chest, the nipples in particular, and teasing his bollocks and the base of his prick with his other hand. He was thankful for the silencing spell which allowed him to pant and groan naturally without having to worry about being overheard when he thrashed and shuddered and the hot spunk spilled through his fingers.

The wizard in the picture, who had also brought himself to orgasm, clapped silently at Charlie when he went to close the magazine and stow it safely away under his mattress, and Charlie grinned back.

Then he rested against his pillows, still naked and sweaty from the exertion, and thoughtfully tasted one of the drips of white on his hand. He wondered a little if his use of the magazines was going too far. If he was jerking off to dirty pictures, especially pictures of other wizards, did that mean he was queer? It wasn't that he didn't _like_ girls. He'd gone to Hogsmeade the last couple of times with that crazy witch Tonks from Hufflepuff, who was always great fun to be with, and he'd even snogged her a few times on the last trip and enjoyed it. So he didn't think he was queer, or at least he didn't fancy blokes exclusively. But still, maybe he was spending too much time wanking with his magazines and should cut back a bit, hang out with Tonks and maybe some others a little more. On the other hand, he did most of his wanking like this at hours when students were supposed to be confined to their House area, if not actually to their dormitories to sleep, so doing less wanking wouldn't really free up much time that he could use for other purposes. Cutting back on Quidditch practice would do that, but Charlie had no intention of reducing the hours that he flew or trained with the Gryffindor team. He decided that he would let things go on as they were for the time being. The wizards that he wanked to might not notice or care, but Charlie would.

Charlie drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face as he thought about the next magazine he'd saved to look at.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this theme seemed to beg to have a story about Charlie... so I listened to my muse. She gets annoyed if I don't! Written for the February 2009 daily_deviant, for which I chose the theme "pornography."


End file.
